


Loyalty

by Mirmaid



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Delicate Vampire Sex, Domestic Boyfriends, Human/Vampire Relationship, Is that a thing? guess it now is..., Kissing, M/M, Vampire Wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirmaid/pseuds/Mirmaid
Summary: Just delicate, gentle and loving vampire/human smutties.To all the Honey10 that wished for Wooshin and Wei to come back to Up10tion together and to all the National Producers that wanted Wooseok and Jinhyuk to debut in X1 together.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this just before pdx ep 9, and a freaking week later in ep 10 Mnet decided to throw Wooseok and his whole damn coven into my face... DID THEY KNOW I WAS WRITING THIS?!  
I swear... the U Got It stage was exactly what I imagined for this fic :'D

He didn’t deserve him. Wooseok realized this every single time he stared at the human that was now sitting on his knees before him. He was so serene, his eyes closed because he once told him that not knowing when the pain came helped. His head was slightly tilted to the side, his long slender neck bared for him -- inviting him.

Wooseok swallowed at the sight of his handsome face, looking so calm as he waited. He showed no sign of fear or worry, even when his neck was covered in Wooseok’s old bite marks.

Generations of his family had been loyal to Wooseok’s coven -- loyal to him. The Lee family would provide them with blood and Wooseok’s coven would provide them with a luxurious life, protection from anything that threatened them and arranged medical care when needed. One generation was more willing than the other. The loyalty slowly fading as the years progressed, because why would they still mindlessly adhere to an agreement made hundreds of years ago? He couldn’t blame them for arguing about it occasionally.

Yet, the newest generation also became his most loyal one. Their worlds were completely different, yet Jinhyuk came over to hang out with him even when not summoned. Wooseok had been scared that his old soul would be boring to the other, yet, the human seemed to enjoy just being around him. Even from an early age.

When the years passed and the human aged more to Wooseok’s dying age hundreds of years ago, the more his cold, silent heart grew towards the human. Far more than he had ever thought it’d be able to. Even when he knew that falling in love with a mortal would crush his heart eventually.

He didn’t want to lose him. A human’s life was only a fraction of a vampire’s lifespan. He had offered Jinhyuk to turn him, but he refused without a second thought. Telling him that immortality sounded boring to him and that he didn’t like the taste of blood. That last part he didn’t need to worry about that much, Wooseok had told him in amusement. However, at the same time his heart ached with the thought that one day he’d lose him to old age.

With Wooseok taking his time Jinhyuk slowly opened one of his eyes, looking up at the vampire that was staring down on him. “Something wrong?”

Wooseok -- pulled from his thoughts -- looked up in surprise. “Nothing.” He said with a half-smile playing on his lips. He was just being sentimental and Jinhyuk didn’t need to know that. He reached for Jinhyuk’s cheek, caressing the warm skin with his cold fingers. 

When he finally leaned in, Jinhyuk seemed to know that he wasn’t aiming for his neck and sat up so their lips would meet somewhere in the middle.

The human knew exactly how Wooseok liked to be kissed. Slow and delicate, taking his time to enjoy it because he had all the time in the world. And, even when Jinhyuk didn’t, the human accepted his preference without complaining.

The couch’s cushions dented next to Wooseok when Jinhyuk leaned on them. The vampire had to tilt his head back a little as the human was still slightly towering above him when on his knees. He moved his hands from the human’s cheeks down to his neck and shoulders, noticing a slight shiver when his cold fingertips reached the warm skin of his neck, but the human didn’t complain. The other probably welcomed the coolness after being exposed to the heat outside. With the sun kept out of the coven the heat rarely made its way inside his home. Jinhyuk often took advantage of that knowledge during the summer.

“I thought you were hungry.” Jinhyuk sounded amused.

“I am.” But, Jinhyuk’s lips were so much sweeter than his blood. And sometimes, Wooseok just wanted to taste his dessert before it would get spoiled with the taste of his main course.

Jinhyuk kissed him again, this time a little more eager and even though Wooseok preferred gentle kisses he didn’t mind giving the human the heated kisses the other enjoyed in return. Give a little, take a little. Though, he often gave the human more than he’d gain from it. It was a privilege of being Jinhyuk.

When he tasted the sweet and familiar flavour of blood, he knew he had accidentally pierced or scraped his fangs against the human’s mouth in their greedy kisses. He wanted to mix the blood with the kiss, bringing the two things he loved most together, but refrained from doing so for Jinhyuk’s sake. Instead, he searched for the source, finding a small cut in the other’s bottom lip and gently sucked on it. It was enough to awaken his hunger even more, but not nearly enough to satisfy him.

When he pulled back -- their noses gently brushing together, their lips slightly swollen and Jinhyuk a little out of breath -- the other tilted his head to the side again.

Wooseok really didn’t deserve someone that knew him so well. He slipped one hand in the back of Jinhyuk’s neck, grabbing ever so gently onto his short hair, while the other hand held onto his bicep. The tip of his nose trailed down the human’s neck, searching for the perfect spot to bite him.

The bite itself was quick and clean, the human not even flinching as he was used to being fed on. Still, Wooseok wanted Jinhyuk to feel as little as possible and immediately focussed on the blood seeping out. Not a drop of Jinhyuk’s precious blood would be wasted. It was worth too much to him.

Wooseok dropped his shoulder, baring his neck when he felt lips against the crook, followed by pleasant bites; marking him, but never breaking skin. He didn’t need to breath, still an ancient instinct made him sigh in delight. Two hands settled on his waist, asking for intimacy and made the vampire move to the edge of the couch, closer to Jinhyuk, his knees slightly parted for the human to get between them.

“Do you have time?”

“All the time you want.” Wooseok answered in a whisper. And if he hadn’t, he would’ve made time for Jinhyuk.

He stopped drinking sooner than he’d normally would, not wanting to take away the blood Jinhyuk needed for the extra plans he made. His hunger was stilled enough for now -- he could satisfy it completely afterwards. He chased a drop of blood with his tongue, tracing it back to the wound, savoring the new drops that welled from it, until it stopped leaking. He didn’t want the other’s shirt to get drenched with blood, even when Jinhyuk always made sure to wear old T-shirts for feedings.

As soon as he stopped drinking, Jinhyuk’s lips move down. Wooseok leaned back into the couch, his eyes closed and baring his throat to the other, as lips and teeth moved over his Adam’s apple down to his collarbone. His hands moved along with the other, his fingers running further through his short hair to gentle persuade him not to pull away, his thumb rubbing his bicep, encouraging him to continue.

Jinhyuk stopped when he reached the collar of Wooseok’s low cut shirt. The vampire opened his eyes to see Jinhyuk sitting up and grinning down on him, a certain playfulness in his eyes.

“You’ve got something, right... there.” The other pointed at the vampire’s bottom lip and Wooseok could guess what it was. He wanted to trace the tip of his tongue over his lip to lap up the blood that he spilled, but Jinhyuk was quicker, whipping the drop off with his finger and holding it out to the vampire, the human’s mouth corners mischievously curled upwards.

Wooseok didn’t even glance at the finger, he kept his half-lidded eyes on Jinhyuk as he leaned forward, taking it between his lips and licked the blood from Jinhyuk’s finger. His fangs slightly poking out when his lips parted.

Jinhyuk visibly swallowed, his eyes widening only for a moment. His cheeks flushed a light pink, as he realized that the sight and the feeling of a tongue running over the sensitive skin of his fingertip was affecting him more than he had expected it would.

Wooseok leaned back into the couch, leading Jinhyuk with him, letting him hover above him. The human leaned in for a kiss, but Wooseok stopped him just in time. His hands cupping his face and his thumb gently pressed against his lips, just mere inches away from his own.

“Give me some water first.” He could still taste the blood on his lips and to keep Jinhyuk from getting turned off by the taste he rather interrupted the mood for a few seconds to continue unbothered after a quick drink.

Wooseok could see the hesitation in the human’s eyes. Jinhyuk knew why he asked for water and was visibly pondering if he would be too bothered by the taste or not. In the end, he pulled away slowly -though only to reach for the coffee table behind him where he reached for his own soda. “Here.”

Wooseok felt a gentle, huffed chuckle escaped him from the slight impatience of the human. He sat up reaching for the glass and took a good gulp to wash the sanguine flavour out of his mouth. Soda was probably as disgusting to him as blood was to Jinhyuk, but it bothered him less than blood bothered the human. Jinhyuk knew this, but rather than complaining about it, Wooseok washed his mouth with the soda, knowing very well that the taste of it would camouflage the blood for Jinhyuk well enough.

Right after the glass was put back on the coffee table, Jinhyuk reached for Wooseok’s lips again, this time not allowing the vampire to stop him -- not that Wooseok tried to. He let the other kiss him, delicately and affectionately, but with just enough of a kick to it to make it a little needy.

Wooseok’s hands found Jinhyuk’s shoulders, his fingers slipping between the fabric of his blouse and the shirt he wore underneath it.

His body automatically moved along with Jinhyuk’s hands, as the human’s fingers followed the curve of his hips, his thumbs gently digging into his groin and pressing his thighs further apart as he reached them.

The first whimper came when Jinhyuk cupped the tightening bulge in Wooseok’s pants. He could feel himself naturally bucking into the touch, his body more impatient than his mind. He wanted the other, no doubt about that, but he wanted him slow and delicately. He wanted to take his time to enjoy it to the fullest.

Jinhyuk was just as impatient, however. One second the human pulled the buckle of Wooseok’s belt and the next his fly was unzipped. Wooseok sighed relieved as the tension on his crotch decreased. His erection was throbbing itself further to life, filling itself with fresh blood -- Jinhyuk’s blood. He wondered if the other was as aware of that fact as he was and if it turned him on as much as it aroused him. Now was not the time to ask however.

To keep the human from going too fast, Wooseok urged him to stand up by pulling lightly on his arms. Once the other was on his feet, the vampire put his hands on Jinhyuk’s torso, pulling his shirt to free it from his pants and kissed the warm skin just below his belly button as soon as it came in view. Delicately, as if he was scared to break him.

He only looked up at Jinhyuk’s heated expression when he felt the shirt slipping from his grip as the human took over -clearly wanting the vampire to use his hands for something else than holding up his shirt.

Wooseok smiled at the need in Jinhyuk’s eyes. He pressed tender kisses in a trail down to the rim of his jeans, while his hands slowly worked on his fly. His lips lovingly pecking the erected form hidden behind the grey boxers, hearing a satisfied groan above him.

It surprised Wooseok how hard Jinhyuk already was, suggesting that he had been sporting an erection for a while already. He couldn’t help but wonder if it had been pure coincidence, or if it was because of their ‘feeding session’. These meetings hadn’t felt like appointments for years, though. While other feeders left as soon as he was fed, Jinhyuk would stay. Nowadays their meetings felt more like hang-outs.

Feeding was just a fraction of the time they would spend together. There was a lot of watching Netflix or gaming involved normally. And, sometimes sex, like today. It was not a given, but when they had sex it was mostly right after feeding. The blood he drank would heat up his body almost feverish, and he could understand why Jinhyuk liked it better like that. Fucking a cold body probably didn’t do sex much justice for a human.

Even though it was clear that Jinhyuk needed things to progress a little quicker it was hard for Wooseok to give up on his own longing for a slower progression. Besides, it was kind of cute to see him a little impatient. 

He trailed up a little again, his lips pressed against Jinhyuk’s lower belly, while he slowly helped the human out of his clothes. He pushed his jeans down over the curve of his ass, than curled his fingers around the waistband of his boxer briefs to drag then down to his jeans -- slowly.

As soon as Jinhyuk’s cock sprang free from his boxers, Wooseok noticed a hand gently leading his head towards the erection. Wooseok smiled sneakily. He gave the other one affectionate kiss on the head, before pressing down more kisses on Jinhyuk’s stomach, moving down to his groin and thigh.

“Wooseok.” Jinhyuk groaned impatiently. “You’re being an ass.”

Wooseok’s lips curled up into a tiny smile, a little too satisfied with himself as he was obviously trying out the human’s boundaries. “Hmm…?” He purred softly, acting as if he didn’t know what he was talking about. He looked up at Jinhyuk. The mortal’s lips were slightly parted and his eyes needy and longing.

Wooseok opened his mouth, wanting to bite Jinhyuk’s thigh -- drawing a little blood for him to suckle on -- but the other didn’t let him.

Wooseok looked up surprised when he was pushed down. It wasn’t quick or forceful in any way, still it took the vampire a little by surprise. When his back touched the seating cushions and Jinhyuk came hovering over him to kiss him, there was not a single bone in his body that wanted to complain, though. His hands found the human’s neck again, keeping him from pulling away. Their lips moved slowly together, tongues slipping past each other’s lips for a taste -- the soft kissing sounds and occasional sighs loud in the quiet room. It only added to the experience, turning Wooseok on even more, and he was sure they did the same for Jinhyuk.

Their kiss only broke when the human reached for the lube that he knew was stored in the coffee table drawer. It wouldn’t be the first time they fucked on the couch and it wouldn’t be the last time either. The lack of a bed in the vampire’s home making the living room furniture their go to.

Jinhyuk made quick work of pulling Wooseok’s pants and underwear down further, all the way until he was able to throw them somewhere next to the couch.

He sat down on one knee between the vampire’s legs and leaned down for more kisses. His lubed fingers reached between the vampire’s legs, slipping inside Wooseok and making the vampire groan softly in anticipation soon after.  
Wooseok frowned slightly, his tongue still eagerly tasting Jinhyuk’s mouth, as the human rubbed along his insides. It was unfair how well the human knew his body, his fingers immediately reaching for his sweet spot, taking the vampire back for teasing him earlier.

Wooseok shivered when Jinhyuk pressed his fingers deeper into his prostate, circling his fingers around the spot. He was slow and gentle though, because he knew that it turned Wooseok on so much quicker than being rough and fast. 

Wooseok pulled away from their kiss, soft and needy moans escaping him every once in a while. His eyes were closed and he was leaning back into the couch. His hands didn’t leave the other’s shoulders, as a gentle reminder that he didn’t want him to pull away from him. He wanted him close and needed him even closer.

“Wrap yourself up.” He spoke with gentle authority, through a haze of longing.

“With pleasure.”

The human pulled away immediately to grab a condom. Wooseok’s eyes followed Jinhyuk’s hands, watching how the other pulled one from the box and ripped open the package.

He still remembered vividly how Jinhyuk had been very uncomfortable when he did so their first time together, Jinhyuk not realizing that Wooseok just loved watching the other’s naked body and see his fingers wrap around his gently curved erection to roll the condom around it. The vampire had thought the other had just been nervous for the sex itself, not realizing that Jinhyuk felt judged by being watched.

That had been a long time ago, however. Jinhyuk now knew it was just admiration.

“Still like what you see?” The human asked playful.

“Always.” Wooseok turned onto his side, a lovely smile adoring his face.

“Always?” Jinhyuk chuckled not believing it for a second. “Even when I’m old and wrinkled?” He had a daring look in his eyes, provoking the vampire to answer with the truth. Jinhyuk already came to terms with the fact that he would one day be too old for Wooseok’s likings -- and Wooseok probably too young for his own.

“Always.” It was not a lie. Age became irrelevant to the old vampire, something the human probably couldn’t wrap his mind around, yet.

One of Jinhyuk’s eyebrows raised in suspicion.

Wooseok smiled playfully innocent. “Don’t worry. I’ll let you know when I find a new wrinkle on your balls.” The words spoken so casually that Jinhyuk huffed at them, not sure what he was supposed to do with that answer. 

“The wrinkles on my balls...?”

Wooseok tried to appear serious, keeping the smile off his face that threatened to curl his mouth corners upwards. “I’m already keeping track of the others. I’ll let you know when I find a new one.”

When Jinhyuk shook his head to himself -at a loss of words- Wooseok allowed himself to smile again and stretched his arms out, inviting the human to come back into his embrace. His lip caught between his teeth to look more appealing, because even though he was teasing the human a little, he still very much wanted to seduce him.

Wooseok turned slowly back onto his back, when Jinhyuk stepped between his legs again. He found himself staring longingly into the human’s eyes -drawing him in. His arms wrapping around the other’s shoulders, his legs draping loosely over Jinhyuk’s thighs. He needing him closer, feel the heat of his body against his own and hear his hoarse, anticipating moans as clear as possible as he slowly pushed into the vampire.

Wooseok let out a shuddering moan when Jinhyuk filled him, slow and steady, all the way to the brim. The human pressed his face into Wooseok’s neck, groaning satisfied as he rocked his hips into the vampire on a slow and steady pace, making Wooseok wrap his arms tighter around the other’s neck.

For minutes long the sex was just slow and gentle. Wooseok listened to the other’s raspy breaths, while he himself spoke sweet nothingness in the human’s ear and whispered longing words of love. After hundred of years, sex -to him- was no longer working towards an orgasm. He wanted sex just for the intimacy. If it was his call he could go by this slow pace for hours on end and have the other fill him up for the longest time -kiss him and caressing his body, until every inch of him was tingling with his touch.

But he knew Jinhyuk could never. His human stamina wouldn’t allow him, and unlike Wooseok, the other needed an orgasm to feel satisfied.

Jinhyuk couldn’t keep up the slow pace for long, his body urging for more stimulation, which he gave in to multiple times. His thrusts getting quicker and stronger, until Wooseok pled him to slow down a little for him.

He took Jinhyuk’s face in his hands, wordlessly asking him to look at him. 

“Just a little longer.”

“Not for much longer, though.” Jinhyuk’s words sounded more like grunts at this point. The human continued slowly, but Wooseok could see he was having trouble keeping up.

He stared up at him in silence, his eyes hazy at the hoarse sound of the words. He knew he couldn’t push Jinhyuk further than this, neither did he want to if it would make the sex less pleasant for the other.

One glance at each other was enough for Wooseok to know Jinhyuk knew he gave into him. 

The human leaned down, kissing the vampire sloppy and slightly out of breath, his hips picking up a rhythm that suited him a lot more.

Wooseok smiled into the kiss, his body slowly warming up to the quickening pace. He pulled his knees up further, trying to angle himself in just the right way, until Jinhyuk finally hit home and a higher pitched moan escaped the vampire, filling his veins with a tingling sensation.

Jinhyuk sat up at the sounds his lover made. He pressed the vampire’s legs further up, and angled himself in a way he knew would be the easiest for him to hit Wooseok’s already sensitive prostate again, drawing out more high pitched moans from the ancient creature.

Even when Wooseok’s moans were high pitched and needy, the vampire had never considered them to be embarrassing. He let them go freely, wanting Jinhyuk to know what he was doing to him. How he loved his cock up his ass, fucking him in all the right places -how every thrust was sending an ecstatic bliss through his veins.

A few more thrusts against his prostate had Wooseok rolling his head back and biting his bottom lip. He reached between his legs, grabbing onto his own erection, tugging it because he knew Jinhyuk was on the verge of his orgasm. He could see it in his eyes and hear it in the irregularities of his pants and groans.

His other hand reached for Jinhyuk’s face again. His fingers caressing his cheek, while his thumb slowly moved over his bottom lip, pulling it slightly down, longing to taste them for the hundred’s of time that day and feeling the softness against his own lips.

The human seemed to understand right away, leaning down to give the vampire what he longed for the most. He wrapped his arms around the vampire’s waist, holding him tightly as he rocked his hips only a few more times, hard and deep, until he finally came.

Jinhyuk’s hips stuttered in their movement, his thrusts chasing his orgasm, his breath uneven and his mouth hungrily kissing his lover below him. He tried his best to give the vampire a few more thrusts before he’d get too limp and sensitive, but in vain.

Instead he grabbed over Wooseok’s hand, changing the pace he was jerking himself off with -helping him to get over the edge.

Wooseok pulled his hand back, giving Jinhyuk full control over his orgasm. He was gasping for air that he didn’t needed -a habit that had never faded after his death. His back arched, and his toes curled as he felt his orgasm coming closer.

When he felt Jinhyuk pull out and his fingers quickly slipping back inside of him -pressing against his sensitive prostate- it was game over. He moaned longingly into Jinhyuk’s mouth. His hands gripping tightly in the back of the human’s hair as he let his orgasm wash over him, shivering slightly.

They kissed for longest time, gently, delicately and lovingly like Wooseok prefered. Both enjoying the afterglow in silence. His fingers made small circles over Jinhyuk’s shoulders and back, while he felt the human’s warm hands slip under his shirt, holding his heated body close and caressing his damp skin.

Jinhyuk only broke away from Wooseok’s lips after several minutes to kiss a trail along his jawline, up until his lips reached his ear -his breath rhythm back to normal again. “Still hungry?”

Wooseok huffed softly, still slightly dazed from his orgasm. “I’m always hungry.”

“I know.” Jinhyuk chuckled, then tilted his head to bare his neck again, offering him to finish his dinner.

Wooseok pressed his lips lovingly against his neck. “You’re too good to me.” He whispered, before straying away from the earlier wound he made and sinking his fangs back into Jinhyuk’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MirmaidWrites)


End file.
